Remembering
by trorychic
Summary: a DQ saga..........i guess


Remembering  
  
By: Abby  
  
"I can't believe she's coming back!" Brian said, as he waited with his family at the train station. Michaela and Katie were standing behind him, and Sully was talking to Horace. Katie was 5 now, and Brian was 17. Sully was holding the newest member of the Sully family, Lily. She was only 3 months old.  
  
"I know, Brian. It feels like we haven't seen her for years!" Michaela said, speaking of her oldest daughter, Colleen. "She hasn't even met Lily yet."  
  
It had been about 6 months since Colleen had been to Colorado Springs, at Christmas. She wasn't able to stay because she had to get back to her classes. She would graduate in a few months, and the whole family (including Matthew, who still lived in Colorado Springs, with his wife, Diane) would be going to Harvard (I think that is where colleen went) for the ceremony.  
  
"Mama, the train is comin'!" Katie said, bouncing on Michaela's hand. Sure enough, in the distance Michaela could see the train chugging along. Sully said good bye to Horace, who was in a particularly good mood, and joined the family. Horace had just received word from Myra that she and Sam were coming back for a "long" visit. He was really excited.  
  
Michaela grabbed Sully's hand. She was so excited. Colleen was coming back, and Andrew was coming with her. She hadn't like the idea of Colleen getting married before med school, but she was happy.  
  
The train came to a stop in front of them, and Michaela looked at Sully. He was holding Lily, and looking expectantly at the train. Then Colleen stepped off the train, with Andrew right behind her. Michaela thought she looked absolutely radiant. She was shining, and she has a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face.  
  
"Ma!" Colleen said, when she spotted Michaela.  
  
Fighting back tears, Michaela ran toward her daughter. She wrapped Colleen up in her arms the way she did when Colleen was young. She just held her for a few moments before pulling back to get a good look at her. Colleen had a gorgeous green dress on, and Michaela loved the way she had styled her hair. Colleen leaned in to give her another hug.  
  
"I've missed you, Ma." Colleen whispered in her ear. With that, Michaela couldn't fight the tears. This was the girl who had come to live with her when she was just 13.  
  
Michaela hugged Andrew, and then took the baby so Sully could hug them. Andrew and Sully shook hands, while Colleen hugged Brian with all her might. She was so happy to be home. She had missed her brothers and sister so much, and she wanted to meet the newest member of her family. Katie poked her way into the hug, and Colleen lifted the little girl into her arms to hug her. She had grown so much in 6 months. Her blonde curls just seemed to get blonder every day. She released her siblings, who went to see Andrew, and walked over to Michaela, who was cuddling a baby.  
  
"Colleen Cook, meet your sister, Lillian Marie Sully. Lily, this is your other big sister, Colleen." Michaela said, handing Lily to Colleen. Colleen just looked at the baby who was in no way but love and law her sister, and felt nothing but sisterly feelings toward her. She had curly blonde locks, just like Katie, and big blue sparkling eyes. Andrew also met Lily, and they headed to Grace's for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Colleen! Andrew!" Grace said as they walked into the café.  
  
"Hi, Miss Grace!" Colleen said, hugging the black woman. Andrew did the same.  
  
"Well, you all should get the pot pie today. It is real good." She said, heading back into the kitchen. While they ate dinner, it felt like the whole town came up to see them. When they finally got home that night, they were exhausted from the dinner. They all went right to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it's been two weeks!" Colleen said, holding Lily and talking to Michaela. They were at the train station, and Andrew and Colleen would leave in a few minutes. It had been 2 fast weeks, and now Colleen had to get back so she could finish up her last few weeks of school. The Sully's and Matthew, Diane, and Brian would be coming to Harvard in a few months for Colleens graduation.  
  
"All Aboard!"  
  
"Oh, Colleen! I am going to miss you so much!" She said, hugging her daughter. Colleen hugged her back and then kissed Lily. Then she moved on to the next people.  
  
"Bye, Brian! Take care of yourself, and keep being a good big brother to Katie and Lily. Stay out of trouble!" She said, hugging Brian.  
  
"I love you Colleen! See you in a few months!" He said.  
  
"Bye, Matthew! I love you, and I'll see you in June!" She said, leaning up to hug her big brother good bye. She hugged Diane, who was next to him. Then she moved on to Katie.  
  
"Bye, Katie! I love you sooo much, and I'll see you at my graduation!" She said, leaning down to hug the little girl.  
  
"Bye, Pa. I love you. I can't wait for June to come!" Colleen said to Sully.  
  
Then she and Andrew joined hands and boarded the train, waving until it went out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
June, 1876  
  
Colleen came off the stage to her family. She had just graduated top in her class at Harvard, and she was excited to see them. They were going to stay with her and Andrew for a few days, and then they would all head to Colorado Springs. The town was having their annual picnic, and they didn't want to miss it.  
  
"MA!" Colleen called into the crowd.  
  
Michaela turned to see Colleen in her cap and gown struggling toward them. She reached out her hand and pulled Colleen toward them. She hugged her, as did everyone else. They went to a nice restaurant and had dinner.  
  
"I can't believe I made it!" Colleen said while they ate.  
  
"And top in your class!" Sully said, hugging her.  
  
"Well, I know everyone in Colorado Springs is real happy, Colleen." Brian said.  
  
"I can't wait to see them all again! I miss bein' home, Brian." Colleen said, smiling at her little brother.  
  
"We miss having you, Colleen, Andrew." Michaela said, standing with Sully. They all went back to the Cook home and the Sully's stayed for a few days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dr. Mike! Sully! Colleen! I didn't know you were comin' back today." Horace said as the family stepped of the train in Colorado Springs 6 days later.  
  
"Yes, Horace, we couldn't miss the festivities!" Michaela said while Matthew, Sully, Brian, and Andrew got the luggage.  
  
"Well, Colleen, I am proud of you, graduating from the medical school an' all, and the rest o' the folks in town are too." Horace said, heading back to his booth.  
  
"Oh, Horace, when does Myra come back?" Michaela said, a glint in her eye.  
  
"She an' Sam won't be here for another few months, Dr. Mike." Horace said, not noticing the humor in her eyes.  
  
The men had gotten the luggage, so they continued on to the Sully homestead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Dr. Mike! Colleen, Andrew! I didn't know you all were back in town!" Grace said, carrying a pot of green beans, with Robert E. carrying a big tub of chicken. They set them down on the table among a lot of other food. They had already been approached by a lot of townsfolk congratulating Colleen on her achievement.  
  
"Well, Miz Grace, we couldn't miss the picnic." Brian said, helping her move pots.  
  
The family played games among the good friends they had In the town. Colleen and Sully did a three legged race, and Brian and Sully did a egg on the spoon contest. Then they all played softball. Myra and Sam showed up and Horace was really surprised and happy. Dr. Mike mostly watched with Lily and Katie. They were exhausted by the end of the day, but very wired, as they went back to the Sully homestead. They talked for hours about the day. Katie fell asleep in Sully's arms. They all went to bed exhausted but happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ma, Pa? We want to talk to you." Colleen said, as they sat down to dinner. Matthew and Diane were there, too.  
  
"Ma, we've decided to stay in Colorado Springs." Colleen said, exchanging an excited glance with Andrew. "We want to build a house and have our family here."  
  
"Colleen, this is great. I'll get some men to work on a house with me." Sully said, hugging him.  
  
"Andrew, you could work with me in the clinic." Michaela said, hugging Colleen.  
  
"I'd like that, Dr. Mike." He said.  
  
They were all very happy as they ate. Towards the end of the meal, Matthew cleared his throat.  
  
"Dr. Mike, Sully, Colleen, Andrew, Brian, I got something to tell y'all. Diane is pregnant." He said, quickly. It was silent for a moment before Michaela shot out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Matthew. She was going to be a grandmother. The hugs came from all around.  
  
"When is the baby due, Matthew?" Colleen asked, after they had all settled back down.  
  
"In January." Matthew said.  
  
Glancing quickly at Andrew, Colleen said, "That's funny.....so is mine."  
  
Another silence came and went as they all got over the shock of Colleen and Matthew's news.  
  
This is going to be a very good new year Michaela thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
June 1877~~One year later  
  
A year has passed since that night in the Sully house. There are two new members of the family, and one on the way. Colleen's baby was born on January 2, 1877. She was named Victoria Elizabeth Cook, and she had light brown fuzz for hair. Now, 6 months later, she is beautiful. She has the same shade of hair as Colleen, Andrews eyes, and the trademark Cooper smile that Colleen, Brian, and Matthew have. Colleen is expecting another baby, due in February. On January 15, 1877, Robert Steven Cooper was born. He also had the Cooper smile, and beautiful brown eyes. He had fine blonde hair, just like Diane.  
  
"Well, Ma, this is the first picnic for Victoria and Robby. I can tell they are excited." Colleen said on the day of the picnic. Both babies were nestled in the arms of their mothers, fast asleep.  
  
"I remember Katie's first picnic. She was a month old, and we were bombarded with people. They all wanted to hold her and play with her." Michaela said, shifting Lily to her other arm. Lily was now a year and a half old, and bubbling with activity. The women sat down at a table while Andrew, Sully, Brian, and Matthew all ran around chasing 6 year old Katie. They returned to the table breathless.  
  
"Ma, remember our first picnic with you. It was right after our birth ma died, and Matthew refused to go because he didn't want people to think you were our ma." Brian said, laughing. Matthew smiled, sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yes. When you all first came to live with me, Matthew stated that you were only here because you didn't have a choice." Michaela said, laughing. Lily mimicked her, slapping the table.  
  
"Ok, enough about me. What about the time when....or when......or what about that time.....well ok y'all didn't do dumb things like I did." Matthew said. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, what about when Michaela wanted to participate in that horse race. She got me and Brian to help her." Sully said, laughing at the memory.  
  
"And remember when I taught you how to dance for the Sweetheart's Dance." Michaela said to Sully, laughing.  
  
"And remember when the circus came to town." Brian said. They all just laughed at this memory.  
  
"Wow. We have a ton of great memories here." Colleen said, cuddling Victoria as they posed for the town picture. They all smiled, and Michaela was glad that they caught those smiles on camera.  
  
"I know, Colleen. I don't think we'll ever leave." Michaela said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 years later~~1887  
  
"We're leaving, Ma." Colleen said, stalking out of the homestead. Victoria, Patrick, and Andrew followed close behind, holding Maggie and Richard. She had Patrick on February 6, 1878, and Maggie and Richard just 4 months ago, on April 21, 1887.  
  
"Colleen, I don't understand!" Michaela said, coming out of the house behind them with Lily (now 11) and Katie (now 16). Katie and Lily looked just like Michaela, except for their gorgeous blonde locks.  
  
"Ma, you have ruled my life since I came to you 20 years ago. When I was 13, I needed that, but now Ma, I am 33, and I need to do what I see best. You have tried to rule my life through my children, and I need freedom. We are going to Denver for a while. We might go to St. Louis." Colleen said, stepping into the wagon.  
  
"Colleen.....Are you going to let us see you off?" Lily said, stepping forward.  
  
"Of course, Lil. I just need to get away. I am not sure when we will come back." She said. Andrew flicked the reigns, and they left. Katie and Lily comforted Michaela.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Bye, Colleen! I love you!" Katie said, hugging her sister. Colleen hugged Matthew, Sully, and Brian. Brian had married Sarah, and Matthew had another child, a daughter, Diana Elizabeth Cooper. She was born on October 11, 1880. Colleen also said goodbye to Lily, and hugged her niece and nephew, Robby and Diana. Victoria and Robby hugged for a long time. They were really close because of the closeness in age. They were so sad that Victoria was leaving. Everyone gave their final goodbyes as Andrew, Colleen, Victoria, Patrick, Maggie, and Ricky left. Katie held her mother as she cried, waving goodbye to her daughter and grandchildren.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 years later~~ 1897  
  
A young woman walked through the train station in Denver, Colorado. A young man was doing the same thing. They bumped into each other.  
  
"I am terribly sorry!" the girl said, looking up at the man. He peered at her closely.  
  
"That's'ok. Do I know you?" He said, looking very very closely at her.  
  
"I don't think so. My name is Victoria Cook." The young woman offered.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Victoria!" The man said, surprised.  
  
"Do I know you?" She said.  
  
"Vic! How could you forget me!" The young man said, using the nickname he had given the girl so many years before. He had recognized her smile, her hair, her eyes. She hadn't changed in the ten years since he had seen her.  
  
Looking up into his huge brown eyes, and looking at his fine blonde hair, and the trademark Cooper smile that they shared, she suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Robby!" She said, hugging him.  
  
He laughed, "I was hoping you would catch on soon!"  
  
"Robert Steven Cooper! I haven't seen you in 10 years!" Victoria said to her cousin.  
  
"Yeah. Since Aunt Colleen left." He said, walking with her toward the restaurant in the train station.  
  
"How are things in Colorado Springs?" She said, itching for news from her only real home. She had lived in Denver with her family for these past 10 years, but she had ached for Colorado Springs.  
  
"Well, I have another sister. Elizabeth Marie Cooper. She's 7 now." Robby said.  
  
"Oh, I have another little cousin!" Victoria said.  
  
"No, you have 4 little cousins." He said smiling.  
  
"Uncle Brian had 3 kids?!?" She said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Cassidy, Theresa, and Rebecca. Cassidy is 8, Theresa is 6, and Rebecca is 3." Robby said.  
  
"Ohhhhh. I want to go home, Robby. I have hated living in Denver. Ma hasn't talked about Grandma or Grandpa or anyone since we left. She doesn't talk, Robby, but I know she misses them." Victoria said.  
  
"Bring her back." Robby said. Those three words had a huge impact on Victoria.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring her back. Grandma has talked about you all so much since you left. She is getting old, Vic, and I know she wants to see you guys." Robby said.  
  
Victoria thought about it for a while. Then she nodded. She was going to try.  
  
"Ok. And I want to see Aunt Colleen, so I am going back with you." Robby said, grabbing their luggage. When they arrived at the beautiful, big house that the Cook's lived in, Robby knew instantly why Victoria hated. It was so big, so superficial. In Colorado Spring, the homestead was homemade. It held all the treasures that they held dear.  
  
As they walked up the steps, Robby started feeling nervous. He wasn't sure how they were going to do this.  
  
"Hey, Vic? Where were you?" RObby said.  
  
"I was coming home from med school. I am going back in a few years to finish." SHe said, smiling.  
  
He smiled back thinking, Grandma will be so proud  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Victoria!!!!!" The door flew open and a girl of about 10 flung herself into the arms of Victoria.  
  
"Maggie!" Victoria said, hugging her back.  
  
Robby new that she had grown up, but Maggie was just a baby when they had left. A little boy came up behind Maggie, and flew into Victoria's arms. He and Maggie had the same features. He must be Ricky.  
  
"Who is that?" Maggie said, looking up at Robby.  
  
"Hey Mags, I want to tell Ma first. She'll tell you." She said, stepping into the house.  
  
"Victoria!" Robby looked up to see Colleen coming down the steps.  
  
"Ma!" They hugged.  
  
Colleen looked at Robby, a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Victoria is this......who is this man?" She said.  
  
"Ma.....Robby and I bumped into each other in the train station." She said.  
  
"Robby?" Colleen said. He nodded. She swept him up in her arms. "I thought it was you. I'd recognize that Cooper smile anywhere." She said, smiling the smile herself.  
  
"Ma, can we talk?" Victoria said, sitting down on the sofa in the parlor. "Ma, I want to go back to Colorado Springs. Robby says Grandma talks of you all the time. And....I want you all to come with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robby stepped off the train to see his whole family assembled. He watched while Michaela walked toward him. Then, he stepped aside, and Colleen stepped off. Michaela's eyes grew wide. The family hugged and Michaela couldn't stop crying. Victoria met her new cousins, and everyone was reunited. They all went to Grace's. Everyone in town bombarded them with questions and was really excited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Sully/Cooper/Cook clan lived happily ever after.  
  
This story ends in 1897.  
  
The Sully Family:  
  
Michaela Quinn- 63  
  
Byron Sully- 61 Married 27 years  
  
Katie Sully- 26 yrs old  
  
Lily Sully- 21 yrs old  
  
Matthew Cooper and Family:  
  
Matthew Cooper- 46 yrs old  
  
Diane Cooper- 45 yrs old Married 24 yrs old  
  
Robby Cooper- 20 yrs old  
  
Diana Cooper- 17 yrs old  
  
Elizabeth Cooper- 7 yrs old  
  
Brian Cooper and Family:  
  
Brian Cooper- 38 yrs old  
  
Sarah Cooper- 36 yrs old Married 10 yrs  
  
Cassidy Cooper- 8 yrs old  
  
Theresa Cooper- 6 yrs old  
  
Rebecca Cooper- 3 yrs old  
  
Colleen Cook and Family:  
  
Colleen Cook- 43 yrs old  
  
Andrew Cook- 44 yrs old Married 25 yrs old  
  
Victoria Cook- 20 yrs old  
  
Patrick Cook- 19 yrs old  
  
Maggie and Ricky Cook- 10 yrs old  
  
*I know it seems like they are all really old, but I needed to make the young ones the right age! Sorry! 


End file.
